The objective of this project is the development of a practical synthesis of the anticancer alkaloid harringtonine. The synthesis, which proceeds via another alkaloid, cephalotaxine, should provide an efficient route to harringtonine. In addition appropriate modifications of the synthetic scheme will allow for the synthesis of analogs of harringtonine whose preparation and testing is suggested by the remarkable activity of the title compound.